


Join the Club.

by JohnLockgirl22



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John have are brotp, Crushes, Henry Laurens is an asshole, Lafayette is a gentleman, M/M, running out of tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnLockgirl22/pseuds/JohnLockgirl22
Summary: When a new exchange student joins John's new class, he can't help but get infatuated with the French boy. But the problem is his father is not a very open-minded person and already has a suspicion of John's sexuality so he makes a new rule that John has to come home right after school. So John would never have a chance to get to know the french boy at all. So he joins the weight-lifting with Lafayette so he can have an excuse to stay after school. But it turns out it's not really his thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a very talented writer, but I just wanted to give this a try. I had this plot in my head for a while and just decided to give it a try. Not sure how this first chapter will turn out or if I'll finish it but I'm going to try my best. Anyways, enjoy the story I guess.

The student stuttered his way through a paragraph in the textbook and once he was done the girl next to him started the next one. John wasn’t really paying that much attention, because he knew that because of his seat that he wouldn’t even have a chance to read. All he knew was it was something about the Roman empire.  
He couldn’t seem to concentrate on the words. All that was in his brain was the vision of his bed, he didn’t sleep long last night. His eyes were just starting to close when a new voice permeated his ears. A thick French accent from the front of the room had started to read.

John looked at the source of the voice and his eyebrows furrowed. He doesn’t really remember seeing this guy in this classroom before. Then again, He doesn’t really talk to anybody in his classes.

The boy had dark skin and fluffy black hair pulled into a bun. By the way his legs were stretched out from under the desk, he was probably tall. John couldn’t see his face really but the back of his head was ridiculous.

John could see the smooth skin on the back of his neck and his soft looking hair. And his accent was so soothing and…hot. The southerner felt his cheeks flush at his own thoughts and looked back down at the textbook on his desk and his eyes scanned the book for the right spot.  
He tried to keep his mind of the French boy in his class and before he knew it class ended. John was startled as the bell rang and he watched the rest of the class shuffle out of the classroom. Except Frenchie.

John watched Frenchie go up to the teacher and start a conversation. He quickly gathered his books and speed walked out the room. Just as he slowed his walk Frenchie waltzed right up next to him.

“Bonjour les taches de rousseur!” Frenchie exclaimed and John jumped in surprise. He stopped walking and turned to the boy next to him with a blush. “What is your name, mon cher?”

The boy in front of him had soft and handsome features on his face. There was a little bit of scruff there too, which just added to his attractiveness even more. This kid was made by God himself, there was no other explanation for his gorgeousness.

It took John a few minutes to realize what was happening but soon his mouth opened. “John Laurens, you?” The other boy grinned and chuckled. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. But everyone else calls me Lafayette.”

John couldn’t help the giggle that slipped out of his mouth. “That’s a mouthful, I’m glad I didn’t have to write that on top of my papers. Just boring old John.” Lafayette gave a sweet smile and said “I love your name.”

The freckled boy flushed and looked away. The bell ringing knocked John out of his spell. He looked at back at Lafayette and held out his hand for the other to shake. “It was nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around school later?” John tried not to sound hopeful.

He was shocked when instead of shaking his hand, Lafayette brings it to his lips. “Lovely meeting you too, John Laurens. I will definitely be seeing you later.” John’s mouth dropped in shock as he blushed even more if that was possible.

Then Lafayette stood back up and grinned then promptly turned around and walked down the hallway. John watched him go until he disappeared around the corner. Then he turned around to and saw his best friend Alex in the distance. He grinned then raced toward him.

“Alex, I’m in love!” He exclaimed dramatically. His arms went around Alex’s neck and he hung off him like a sloth. Alex grunted at the new added weight to his body. “Are you now?” He asked as he looked down at the slightly shorter flushed face of his friend.

John pulled himself up and couldn’t help the stupid goofy grin on his face. “Yes! He’s gorgeous!” Alex was shocked, he had never seen John have a crush on anybody. At this fact, he grinned. “Really? Tell me all about him?”

John grinned at the chance and he pulled his friend to the side and blabbered on. He didn’t know much about Lafayette but he could tell the French boy had some interesting stories to tell in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome. First chapter is kind of crappy but I'm just doing this for fun so whatever.


End file.
